Leven Thumps Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Leven Thumps book series that since (February 4) (2009) ; Characters Leven Thumps: Leven Thumps is fourteen years old, his grandfather is Hector Thumps-the builder of the gateway. Leven knows nothing of Foo or his heritage. He discovers his gift, an offing who can see and manipulate the future. Lev is his nickname and he has a sycophant named Clover. When Leven's gift kicks in his eyes turn gold. Winter Frore: Winter is thirteen, has crazy white-blond hair and green eyes. She has pale skin and raggedy clothes. She was born in Foo, she is a nit who has the ability to freeze anything to everything, she was taken into reality to help Leven. Clover Ernest: Clover is a sycophant from Foo assigned to Leven, which is his burn. He is twelve inches tall and has fur all over except for his face, elbows, and knees. He wears a robe that is loaded with candy from Foo. Geth: Geth has existed for hundreds of years, in Foo he was one of the strongest and most respected being. Geth was trapped in a fantum tree seed and was put in earth by his loyal friend Antsel, who died shortly after. Ezra: Ezra was created when Geth's tree was cut down and sent to the Tatum Company to be made into toothpicks. As Geth's tree heart was split, Ezra took Geth's anger and other darker emotions. Dennis Wood: A janitor who lead a boring life and had no ability to dream. But his whole life changed when he ordered a sandwich that was pinned together by the toothpick, Ezra. The Dearth: The Dearth is an evil being trapped beneath the soil. He seeks to rise from his prison and to merge Reality and Foo, thus destroying all life and returning it to the soil. ; Places Reality Foo Germany Oklahoma ; Novels The Gateway to Foo The Whispered Secret The Eyes of the Want The Wrath of Ezra The Ruins of Alder The Author: Obert Skye To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Leven Thumps Leven Thumps, an offing is considered a hero in the series by Obert Skye. He saves the dreams of mankind in both Reality and Foo. He helped restore the dreams of mankind after defeating Sabine and entering Foo to help restore it. His father came from foo, but his mother is unknown and died in childbirth, leaving Leven to his mother's half sister, Addy Graph, and her husband terry in Burnt Culvert, Oklahoma. He was treated horribly by them, forced to do their bidding and sleeping on a too-small bed on the porch of their trailer home. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Leven thumps books